Complete
by owluvr
Summary: That's how Narcissa Black always felt when she was with the ones she loved.  Complete.  Part of a whole.  Done for UnleashTheSnitch114's Black Sisters and Prompt Challenge.


Complete

Hello again. So anyway this is my entry for UnleashTheSnitch114's Black Sisters and Prompt Challenge. My sister was Narcissa, and my prompt was Complete. I have been wanting to write something entirely in third person for a while now, and I picked this challenge to do it. Here goes (crosses fingers). Enjoy!

Narcissa Black was always unnoticed when she was nest to her sisters. She wasn't outgoing, like Bellatrix. She wasn't nice, like Andromeda. Whenever they were together, everyone always assumed Andromeda and Bellatrix were twin sisters, and she was a friend of theirs. She was the one that fell into the shadows when you looked at her. That blushed and hid away. She was the shy one, the one that you could never get to notice you.

Bellatrix would attract attention the moment she walked into the room. She was heartless, Narcissa would hear people say. She would fix you with a stare so cold, that it made you want to run out of the room screaming in terror. She would haunt your dreams at night. Even as a child, Narcissa knew that Bellatrix was her enemy. And you what they said about enemies. Keep them close. So Narcissa formed a close relationship with her sister, Bellatrix. Of course, there were perks to that too. No one messed with her, because they were scared of her sister. She never had to deal with bullying at school because her sister was the biggest bully on the playground, and everyone knew it. When Bellatrix walked down that hall, you could feel the air get cooler. You could see the children slamming themselves against the wall to let her pass. It wasn't easy, living in the shadow. But it was better than the alternative.

Andromeda would attract attention when she walked into the room too. She was beautiful, Naricissa would hear people say. She would smile at you, and you would feel a warm happy feeling inside. She was the total opposite of her sister, Bellatrix, everyone knew that. Andromeda was not considered an enemy to Narcissa. She was a friend. But she still had to keep her close. People might say to keep your enemies closer than your friends, but Narcissa believed in keeping them both close. You never know who might betray you. Narcissa had a close relationship with both of her sisters. There were perks to that relationship, too. She got more smiles as she walked down the hall. People cleared a path, but it for a different reason then they did with Bellatrix. People cleared a path for Andromeda because they liked her, and wanted to. It wasn't easy, living in the shadow. But it was better than the alternative.

But Naricissa felt that she was the one that made them complete. She could get Andromeda and Bellatrix to stop fighting when she wanted them to, she could get them to stay in a room for hour without fighting each other (which often meant not talking). She made them complete, the three Black sisters, the mean one, the nice one, and the in-the-middle one.

But as years passed they started to fight about pure-bloods and such and Narcissa could not make them stop. They would not stop. Andromeda, moved out after one of their disagreements. Narcissa didn't take sides. She knew this would happen someday. Blacks are too proud and headstrong, she would think. So she sat and watched as her sister got burned off the tree. She sat and watched as her sister and parents insulted her. And she didn't do anything. She never spoke to her sister again. They weren't complete anymore, not the Black sisters.

When she got married and had a son, Narcissa felt complete again. She felt part of a whole. She felt like she had all those years ago when she was one of the Black sisters. That's why Narcissa lied to the Dark Lord and told him Harry Potter was dead. That's why she and her husband didn't bother to fight, just screamed for their son. That's why they were talking, the next day, talking about nothing in particular. Narcissa did it because she knew what it was like to lose someone that made you feel complete. And she was not ever, ever going to risk feeling that same way again.

So…what did you think? I hope I did okay, this is my first time writing in third person AND my first time writing as Narcissa Black. I've always wondered exactly why she didn't tell Voldemort (I said the name please don't sue me) whether Harry was alive and all that stuff. So I hoped you liked it and wish me good luck in UnleashTheSnitch114's Black Sister and Prompt Challenge.


End file.
